Mileena
Name: Mileena Carrolan Age: Over 2000 Status: Alive Cause of Original Death: Envenomed; Bitten by a Basilisk Race: Vampyre Family: Lucifer (Lover), Malakai (Ex-husband) Affiliations: The Westfold, Five Kingdoms, Malakai's Brood (formerly) Occupation: Former Queen of The Westfold Birthday: February 2 Aliases: Lady of The West, Lady Mileena Mileena was the Queen of The Westfold, and one of the 5 Supreme Leaders in the continent of Haven. While a kind and just leader, Mileena is actually one of the most ancient Vampyres who still lives, formerly being the wife to Malakai. She severed her ties with him and his brood as she dislikes conflict. Mileena was among the countless casualties of the Battle for Haven, although her death by far was the most major. Three years later, she finally returned to the realm of the living. She hid a fragment of her life within an amulet that Lucifer kept as a memento of her. It wasn't until blood splattered the gem within, that Mileena was able to return to life. Appearance Mileena stood at 5'7 and had long grey-blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. She was pale and thin, though you would not know her to be a Vampyre to look at her human form. In Vampyre form, Mileena was tall and lithe, though fairly muscular. She had large wings and fiery purple eyes. Abilities & Powers Mileena is an accomplished sorceress in addition to being a Vampyre, making her one of the most powerful people in the land, and one of the most powerful characters in the story. However, due to her peaceful nature and wanting to keep her Vampyre nature hidden, she rarely used her considerable powers. She fed mainly on animals instead of people, and only her very closest advisors and friends knew her for what she is. When she returned to life, Mileena was a Human, and lost an extensive amount of her powers. However, after meeting with The Seven Fangs, she has not only been imbued with her former powers, but to an even greater extent, due to having the forbidden powers of Malakai now in her. Being a Vampyre she is naturally immortal, can fly, has superhuman senses, and cannot be killed unless decapitated or poisoned with Basilisk vemon. Personality Kind and gentle (unless provoked), Mileena was known for being a fair and just leader. While she was the wife of Malaki, she would attempt to turn him from his darker nature, although was rarely succesful. She was always helpful to her friends unless doing so would cause greater harm to her people. Relationships Malakai Mileena was Malakai's wife, although she grew to resent him for his dark nature and would eventually leave him. Kingdom Except for Malakai many years ago, Mileena did not taken any husbands. She would rule her lands under the guise of being her own offspring, never revealing her immortality, and never disclosing who exactly was her "husband/father". Only her closest knew her for what she was, and The Five Generals were all, and still are, fiercely loyal to her. Kira Kira disliked Mileena since days of old, and she took great delight in usurping the land that once belonged to her. Lucifer She is in a genuine romantical relationship with Lucifer, much to the shock and disbelief of virtually everyone. Her death was the Catalyst for Lucifer's violent vigilante persona, but with her return he has once again returned to the sarcastic arrogant bastard everyone hates but she deeply loves. Lilith Mileena is one of the very, very people in the world who Lilith genuninely not only respects, but likes. When Lilith told her of her relationship with Archerios, she was the only person who believed it without a second thought. She is the only woman in the world who Lilith deems as her equal in terms of magical power. History Trivia Category:People Category:Vampyre Category:Leader Category:Protagonists Category:Alive